Simulations may be used to predict and/or understand the effects created by actions or interactions within various environments. For example, agent-based models may be used to simulate human or other object behavior in a wide variety of settings and domains such as land, sea, air, space, and cyber. Typically, in order to execute each simulation, a set of agents may be created such that a set of characteristics and/or attributes are assigned to each of the created agents.
However, for each interaction, the characteristics and attributes of the agents corresponding to an object and/or an agent corresponding to the environment must be individually identified and coded prior to orchestration and execution of the simulation. In addition, analysis and execution of a simulation are typically performed concurrently such that analysis results may be unavailable until the conclusion of the execution of the simulation.